youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
La MonaLisa
Monalisa Perez (Born: ), better known online as La MonaLisa, is an American YouTuber who does videos containing make-up, fashion, and vlogs. They had once done outside vlogs together containing challenges, pranks, and stunts before the controversial incident of the life-risking stunt. Personal Life Monalisa lives in Minnesota, and has 2 children. YouTube Stunt Controversy On June 26, 2018, Monalisa's former boyfriend Pedro Ruiz (January 27, 1995 - June 26, 2018 22) wanted to make a viral video by doing a life-threatening stunt. What Pedro would do, is hold a hardcover book in front of his chest. And his wife, Monalisa, would shoot the book with a 50. Caliber Desert Eagle Hand Gun. The plan of the stunt was for the bullet to be stopped by the book to prevent Pedro from getting hit. Monalisa was essentially 1 foot away from Pedro as they attempted. As the gun fires, the bullet goes through the book and hits Pedro's chest. Monalisa immediately calls 911 and explains the incident. Pedro had died on the way to the hospital. The 3-year-old daughter had also witnessed what happened, and Monalisa was pregnant to her 2nd kid. Before The Stunt Pedro had once explained in 'The Whisper Challenge' video about the stunt and talks about possible death due to the stunt. Many people in the comments had explained about it and said it was fearful and irony. One year after the incident, the video of the stunt was shared, other than the stunt taking action. They had shared how big the bullet was, which was the same length as a clock on a watch. Monalisa had also claimed that they tested the stunt once with nobody behind it, saying that it worked, the book stopped the bullet. However, Monalisa was using a harder book and was farther away than how the stunt actually went down. Aftermath The incident had quickly spread on YouTube, and multiple YouTubers generally had talked about the situation. Monalisa's YouTube channel was shared by multiple media and had quickly gained amassed amount of dislikes and subscribers, which, subscriber wise, had never declined. Monalisa was immediately arrested. Many people blamed both Pedro and Monalisa because Pedro made the idea, and Monalisa did not stop Pedro from doing the life-threatening stunt, which ultimately led to her still being sentenced. Sentence Monalisa was awaiting trial 6 months after the incident. On December 19, 2017, she was pleaded guilty for second-degree manslaughter and was sentenced to 6 months in prison. She has also served 10 years of probation and is prohibited from holding any firearms for the rest of her life. Return On July 31, 2018, Monalisa had deleted her entire YouTube videos she had made before the incident and had started over. She made a video called 'Something to say...' and she had explained that she is not allowed to talk about the incident, and said her video is unscripted. She had explained her experience the past year on YouTube and there were downs, and later on, ups. She now uploads videos 2 - 3 times a week, mainly related to beauty, make-up, and simple vlogs. Her videos get a 50% like to dislike ratio or more dislikes but do get a lot of supportive comments and telling her not to be negative or think about what had happened. Since late 2019, her channel is terminated. Gallery PedroRuiz.jpg|Pedro Ruiz LaMonalisa1.png|Monalisa and Pedro in 'The Whisper Challenge' MonalisaPerez.jpg|Monalisa's Twitter Icon MonalisaPerez1.jpg MonalisaPerez2.png|Monalisa's Mugshot LaMonalisa2.jpg LaMonalisa3.jpg|Monalisa and her Daughter LaMonalisa4.jpg PedroRuiz1.jpg|Pedro moments before the stunt LaMonalisa5.jpg LaMonalisa6.png|Pedro and MonaLisa moments before the stunt Picture_1.jpg Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Beauty YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2017 Category:YouTube Pranksters